Origins of a Draconian Kingdom
by Sporedude135
Summary: A kingdom of dragons, led by the god of dragons, is sucked away from Earth and onto Remnant, where they have to restart their lives. But when a fire dragon is set out to find the name of Dust, he unintentionally alerts the Kingdoms of the dragon kingdom's presence. How will the life for the dragons of the kingdom be now that Remnant knows of their existence? (currently in hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, hey there. Made another one. It may feel a little cheesy, well to me anyway, but I got the idea after watching a few trailers. Let us begin!**

* * *

 **Earth, Mediterranean Sea, 2748 A.D:**

Unknown to the world, there exists a large, eye-shaped island in between the waters of what is today North Africa and Greece. The locals are incredibly hostile to outsiders, but, despite that, the island is pretty peaceful. It's also home to some of the most incredible reptiles to ever exist.

Dragons.

And not just any normal dragon. These dragons are elementals. Their sub-species corresponds to a different type of element, such as fire, ice, and radiation. They live on the island's only known volcano, Mount Toba. They live in harmony with each other, forming a little kingdom ruled by one of the largest dragons. The god of dragons and this island, Obsidorah.

Obsidorah may look like a certain movie monster with a similar name, but that was kinda caused by convergent evolution. He was born 48 million years ago, on this very same island. He was the creator of the dragons. What makes him more god-like is the fact that hes 426 meters tall. Whenever the kingdom needs guidence over a certain issue, the elder dragons of each sub-species goes to the top of the volcano to alert the god of dragons of the problem.

But today, the dragons lives will be changed forever.

Obsidorah felt something was off. The air around his kingdom was distorting at an increasing rate. The elder dragons, fearing for their kingdom's safety, flew to the top of Mount Toba. They roared, and Obsidorah slowly raised his three massive heads above the surface of the lava and over the top of the volcano. The god of dragons looked down upon the elder dragons. The elders bowed to him and quickly went to explaining the situation. Obsidorah simply snorted when he heard the news. The air was begin to distort much more than before, and before long, lightning struck from the skies. The dragons looked up to see the very fabric of space and time rip apart. The ground began to shake as any small items, like small rocks and branches, were sucked into the void. And soon, the whole volcano, along with the land around it and under it, was ripped straight from the ground. The dragons were not quick enough to escape, and they were sucked right in. The rip closed, ending the great god of dragons reign on Earth.

However, his reign will begin anew, in a different dimension, on a different world.

* * *

The dragons, all of them unconscious for at least a few hours, finally stirred. They looked around them, finding that they are now a small island surrounded by ocean. One of the dragons roared to get the other dragons attention. He told them to look up, just to find something that shocked them to their core.

The moon was broken.

The dragons were about to panic, but the elders came down from Obsidorah's lair. They, as well, were surprised by the moon and what had transpired earlier today. But, they knew that they had to rebuild. The landmass they were on was a complete wreck. Trees were uprooted, ponds vaporized, and animals that lived in the area no longer had homes. The elders went to their respective clans, ordering them to begin the rebuilding process. The kingdom of dragons have arrived on a new world.

* * *

 **Fifty years later:**

The kingdom of dragons was bustling with activity. The elder dragons were supposed to be meeting today to discuss the discovery of a new material. One dragon, a youngster, was super excited for the event. This youngster is a steam dragon named Volance. He was pretty excited to see the steam elder. He and his mother live in a cave near the ocean. A lot of the dragons live in caves that they or the stone dragons built. He and his mother, Vapor, were currently heading to the main plaza, where the elders were supposed to tell them about something. Most of the other dragons were congregating in the plaza, all awaiting the arrival of the elders. They fount a good spot and waited for their arrival. Soon enough, the elder dragons arrived. Volance awed at the steam elder as one of the elders, a stone dragon, began to speak.

The dragons payed close attention to the stone elder as he put a few colored crystals on the ground. Apparently, these crystals are completely unknown to them. Obsidorah decided to create a new dragon sub-species out of these crystals, but they had no idea what they were called. The name of the material was VERY important in the process of making a new dragon sub-species. The elder began to look around, signalling for a volunteer to step forth. Volance was about to step forward, but his mother blocked him with her tail. In the end, a fire dragon stepped forth. He recognized that dragon as a friend of his father, Fuego. The elders told Fuego to go out of the boundaries set by the elders to find a possible name for the crystals. Fuego nodded, and took off, leaving their sight.

A few days later, Fuego came back, but he quickly collapsed. He was quickly brought to a healer dragon. He had plenty of stab wounds and bruises on his body and a bit of his tail was missing. He was attacked by something, but what was it. Once Fuego was healed enough, the elder dragons came to him for questioning. He said that those crystals are called Dust. He also told them that this "Dust" was used for practically everything by the inhabitants of this world, which were, no shock to him, humans. He did describe a few of the humans having animalistic traits though. The elders nodded and left him. They were ready for the process.

Volance watched as the elders flew up to the top of Obsidorah's lair. As the process began, storm clouds rolled over the top, blinding his view of the event. Lighting flew around like crazy as a strange light emanated from the top of the volcano. Suddenly, a loud, booming roar echoed from the volcano's top. This was a sign for the dragons. It meant the process was done. The clouds dissipated as the elders came down from the mountains, with twenty dragons in tow.

The elders landed and introduced the new Dust Dragons. They are to be treated with the same level of respect as everyone else. Everyone already knew this, as they were pretty much comrades in arms. The other dragons welcomed the new sub-species with open wings and roared a cheer. For the first few days, the dragons were being taught by the elders of their sub-species of what Dust does, from what Fuego told them. Volance listened on in interest. All this information from the outside world and they are finally getting to hear it.

After the steam elder let them take a break from his lecture, Volance and his mother went down to the coast to fish. Volance was left on the beach as she went to find them food. Underneath the ocean however, was something much less than food and more of predator. A large, Chinese-dragon like serpent rose from the ocean right in front of her. She roared in surprise as the serpent grabbed her. She then got a good look at the being.

It was incredibly long, completely black, and covered in some sort of bone armor with red veins in some of the armor. What scared her the most was that she could not sense any life energy from the being. It slowly opened it's maw and raised her to it, preparing to eat her alive. That was then something rammed itself into the serpent. It dropped her and she quickly flew off to the coast. The serpent's attacker was none other than a crystal dragon. These dragons are the main soldiers of the kingdom, and protect it with their lives. This one was on patrol when it saw the serpent. As the two beings did battle, Volance and his mother fled the coast and back to their dragon kin. Was that what their elder was explaining about? Black, soulless beings called the Grimm? He didn't care right now. All he cared about was his mother's safety.

* * *

 **Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger. This story is still fresh in my mind and I'm still trying to find out what else to do. But, despite that, I hoped you enjoyed this. If you want your ideas for this story to be used, leave a review.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Origin of a Draconian Kingdom**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Few weeks later:**

Volance was sleeping by his mother. The air inside their cave was rather humid, but that just helps them sleep, since they're steam dragons and all that. A soft growl woke his mother up, and she saw Fuego standing in the entrance of the cave. He looked rather panicked. Volance's mother got up without waking him and quickly followed Fuego outside to the coast, where a bunch of other dragons, including a few elders, were staring out at the sea. Out on the horizon, was a large, flaming cruise ship.

A crystal dragon was there and told them another one of those Grimm creatures attacked the ship. The dragons were looking among themselves, trying to figure out what to do. The crystal dragon roared to get the other's attention. He was going to go look for survivors himself. Before he was about to take off, Fuego and Volance's mother volunteered to help, along with a few other dragons. The crystal dragon rolled his eyes before he and the volunteers lifted off and flew over to the ship.

The ship was broken in half, and was currently sinking into the abyss below. Volance's mother and Fuego landed on one side of the ship while the crystal dragon and the other volunteers landed on the other half. At an instant, Fuego began to sniff around, trying to find who may have survived the attack while she did the same. Fuego picked up a scent. He roared to her, and the two flew into their part of their ship. A fire was raging inside as well, though not as bad as the one outside. Fuego looked around the room, his heat vision, that most if not all fire dragons are born with, somewhat hindering his mission. Vapor had no such problems, as she saw the world like we do. She noticed a young girl, unconscious, with her back against the wall and covered in burn marks.

She snorted in surprise, and quickly went to the girl's aid. She was just as old as her own son from the looks of it. She carefully picked up the girl from the collar of her shirt with her mouth and went to find Fuego. She fount him sticking his head through a wall of flames. But she wasn't worried about that. Fire dragons are immune to flames such as these. He pulled out a few more of different ages. One of them had bunny ears for some odd reason. Shaking his head from the thought, he grabbed them the same way Vapor did, and the two lifted off, flying out of the ship. The others were already done looking as well. They flew back to the coast, where many of the dragons were awaiting their return. After landing, they laid the unconscious survivors on the soft sand. Multiple healer dragons came to their aid and quickly took the humans to their healing cave, which worked in a similar function to a hospital.

* * *

 **Few hours later:**

The girl from before was laying on a soft, make-shift bed. She was covered in bandages, mostly around her chest, arms, and legs. She slowly regained consciousness and fluttered open her glistening blue eyes. She slowly tried to sit up, but the pain inside her forced her back down. She stared at the ceiling of...a cave? Her mind went crazy, coming up with theories as to how she ended up in a cave like this. Before long, she heard something. It was akin more to a large beast. She feared it was a Grimm and hoped it didn't see her.

She heard footsteps coming to her. It saw her. She closed her eye shut and waited for her imminent demise. But nothing came. She slowly opened her eyes again, only to let out a pained gasp at what she saw. It was a dragon. The dragon had the same body structure as the dragon she'd seen on the news, but white instead of red and orange. The dragon looked down at her as if it was treating her like a daughter of some sort.

A groan came from nearby inside the cave. The dragon turned her head and quickly left her side, she guessed to check on another patient. Wait, she wasn't the only survivor? She slowly tried to sit up again, this time with success, and looked around. All of the survivors had bandages on them as well and were just starting to wake up.

She then looked outside. Another dragon was just coming in. He looked really old and wise, and she wondered if he was the leader of the dragons. He gently roared at the dragon working on the patients, and she gently gathered them up and put them against the wall, including her. A few more old dragons came inside and approached the first one. They then looked at her and the other survivors. One of them began to speak, which flabbergasted the lot.

" **Hello humans. My name is Terberis, the elder of the rock dragons. We saw your ship get destroyed by those Grimm creatures, so we sent a few volunteers and managed to save the lot of you. We are planning on returning you to human civilization, so you better be ready to go. Vitalus healed most of your wounds, so you shouldn't feel any pain** ," the dragon explained.

"Thank you...I guess," one of the survivors said.

" **However, we may need your help to know where to go. We don't exactly know how to traverse this place like you humans do** ," Terberis added. Everyone except her nodded, and slowly got up and followed the other dragons outside. The girl didn't know what to do. Terberis noticed this and approached her. " **What's your name young one**?"

"Um...uh...I don't know," the girl said. Terberis brought his head back in confusion. How does this girl not know her name? He decided to ask something else.

" **Do you know any of your parents or guardians**?"

"N-no."

" **Do you even know where you live**!?"

"I...can't remember..." Terberis signed in annoyance. Well this isn't going anywhere. Vitalus understood what was going on and butted into the conversation. The girl apparently suffered some immense amnesia after she was smacked by the creature that destroyed the ship. He sighed in realization before looking back at the girl.

" **I'm heading out. I need to speak with the other elders about this dilemma. Vitalus, make sure she doesn't leave that spot, alright** ," Terberis ordered. Vitalus nodded and the rock elder walked out of the cave.

* * *

 **Later:**

Volance looked at his mother. She was pacing inside their cave, obviously worried about something. He walked up to her as she sat down and asked her what was wrong. She told him she was worried about those humans, especially the girl she rescued herself. Volance thought for a moment before asking her if they could visit the healing cave. She nodded and the two headed off.

When they got there, his mother felt her motherly instincts kick in. She rushed inside the cave with Volance following behind. She scanned the room, trying to look for the girl she saved, but she noticed that all the humans had left. She lowered her head before she heard her son trying to get her attention. She looked at him before she noticed one of the healer dragons approaching her.

Volance stared at her mother as she asked if the human girl was still here. The healer dragon told her that the girl was the only one left. The other humans left on dragons that were taking them back to their own kind. His mother then asked why she didn't come, and the healer dragon explained that she suffered some really bad amnesia.

Her eyes widened when she heard that. She wanted to meet the girl again, and the healer dragon led them to her. She quickly approached the girl, who tilted her head. Volance's mother looked back at the healer dragon. The dragon told her the rock elder came here earlier and he should come back after he finished talking with the other elders.

Volance slowly approached the girl. He has never seen a human before in his life. He tilted his head at her, and she did the same. They both stared at each other for quite a while until the rock elder came back, bringing with him another elder. He and the elder came up to them, with Volance's mother getting out of the way.

" **The elders have made their decision. We do not know anyone from your family or had seen your guardians, so you're going to stay here with us,** " Terberis told her. The other dragons roared in shock at him, as only elders can actually speak like us humans. " **Since you can't remember your name, we have decided to give you the name Hiromi because someone watched too many cartoons**!"

" **Hey! It wasn't my fault humans make good shows! It gets boring being the holder of knowledge** ," another dragon yelled from the entrance of the cave.

" **Anyways, we will be calling you Hiromi. Do you understand** ," Terberis questioned her.

"Y-yes, I understand," Hiromi replied.

" **Good. Before I let you go, Bassor, do your thing**." The other dragon closed his eyes before opening his mouth, expelling some sort of energy beam that hit Hiromi's vocal cords. It didn't hurt her, and the beam went away after thirty seconds.

"What did you do," Hiromi asked, feeling her neck.

" **Simple. I gave you the ability to speak and understand dragons. It's the least I could do to help you have an easier life here** ," Bassor explained. Hiromi's eyes widened in shock. She decided to test it out and looked over at Volance.

"Hello. I'm Hiromi."

"Hi! My name is Volance and I'm a steam dragon! We're gonna be the best of friends," he introduced himself cheerfully. Hiromi smiled before Terberis got her attention again.

" **You are still very young. Your gonna need someone to watch over you...Vapor. You will take care of Hiromi until she can go off on her own. Understand?** " Vapor nodded. The two dragon elders soon walked out of the healing cave. Hiromi and Volance were staring at each other in shock. They were going to be brother and sister!? Volance playfully pounced on his new sister, who played along after realizing he was playing with her. Volance's mother smiled at her children before looking back at Terberis.

"Thank you."

" **It's the least I could do. Your father was a good man to everyone. But I do recommend you be careful around him now that you are taking care of a human. Your father...he isn't exactly fond of humans. He may end up killing Hiromi if he sees her."** Her eyes widened when she heard that. She forgot about the fact that her father, who was the steam dragon elder, actually hated humanity. He never told her why he hates them, but he always claws at pictures of them when he notices one. Who knows what he will do if he saw Hiromi with Volance by her side.

"I...I'll keep her in and around the cave. I'm sure he won't look there," she told him.

" **That's probably the best thing you could do. Well, I shall be off. Some rock dragons have been causing trouble in the lava dragon district again** ," Terberis said. He and Bassor walked out of the cave, leaving Volance and his family to do their own thing.

* * *

 **Meanwhile** :

He kept watching the clip over and over again, wondering just what to do. The clip showed multiple creatures, which he assumes to be dragons, dropping off multiple people before flying off, probably back to their own home. As he was thinking, his assistant principle came up beside him.

"Ozpin, you've been watching that for a while now. I think you need to give it a rest," she told him.

"Intriguing." He swiveled around in his chair and brought up a hologram map of the world with multiple lines coming from one point on the map to another. "These dragons are highly intelligent animals from the looks of it. And it looks like their path may lead us to their home."

"Your not planning on finding this island are you," she questioned. He didn't say anything, only taking a sip from his coffee mug. "As I suspected. Ozpin, these creatures may be intelligent, but they're dragons! Who knows if they're friendly or not! Those dragons in that video may of been the only friendly dragons on that island."

"I understand your concern Glynda, but if we are to make sure they aren't going to try and kill anyone outside their island, we need to find them and see their stance on humanity. We could gain some powerful allies," Ozpin explained. Glynda sighed before turning her back to him.

"I'll go get an airship then." She walked off, leaving Ozipn to his thoughts.

* * *

 **Woop! This chapter is finished finally! If you liked the chapter and wanted to see an idea of yours in this story, leave it in a review and I might add it.**

 **Alright, I'm gonna explain a few things. First off, this, and probably a few after it, chapters take place six years before the events of RWBY. Secondly, I made a picture of Hiromi on Deviantart if you wanted to check her out. And lastly, I'm sorry if I made this story suddenly very cheesy. For some reason, it feels like, to me, that the first chapter is great, but then the second chapter, of any of my newer stories, just, literally, kills it (I mean like I instantly hate it or something like that).**

 **Anyways, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	3. Pre-Volume: Chapter 3

**Origins of a Draconian Kingdom**

 **Chapter 3**

Despite only living on Dragon Island for four days, Hiromi was already fitting in well. Almost all the dragons were nice to her and treated her like one of their own...except for a few. These being the steam dragon elder and the rock dragons. The steam dragon elder hated her because she was human. She never understood why, because he never said anything about it. Vapor never told her why the rock dragons probably hate her as well, and she began to wonder why.

But that's not important right now. Right now, she wants to build up her relationships with the other dragons, specifically Volance. He has taken to calling her "sis" ever since she was adopted by his mother. Their mother had to leave them today because she was called in to help the healer dragon with some life dragons. These life dragons were apprently trying to introduce some creatures into the surrounding waters but were attacked by a sea Grimm. They suffered some serious injuries, some of them getting infected. The healer dragon, seeing this, called Vapor in to help disinfect the wounds, leaving Hiromi and Volance by themselves.

Luckily, they have someone to look after them. Fuego. He watched over the two as they played together outside. The two decided to take a break and laid down in the soft grass outside the cave.

"I've only been here for just a few days and everyone treats me like I belong here, even though I'm human," Hiromi said.

"That's because most of not all dragons don't discriminate. Sure, there may be a few exceptions, but, in reality, most dragons are fine with other races as long as they don't outright hate us. Then we have a problem," Volance told her. Hiromi smiled at him before turning on her side.

"Despite that, don't you think it's odd that a kingdom of dragons is taking care of some random human girl that they fount inside a shipwreck," she questioned.

"Nope," Volance replied.

"I see..." Hiromi sits up and looks at him. "Could you...teach me to be more like you and your kind?"

"What makes you say that," Volance asked.

"I just...wanted to blend in easier."

"I'm not really good at teaching, if at all. But I'm sure Fuego could teach you to become a dragon."

"I'll go ask him then. He probably doesn't mind," Hiromi said as she got up. She turned towards Fuego as he noticed her. He swiftly got up and approached her.

"Somethin' wrong amigo?"

"Could you teach me," she simply said.

"Uh...okay...what do you want to learn," Fuego asked.

"To be a dragon, just like you!" Fuego spat some fire in the air in surprise.

"Oh, uh...that's an odd request. I'll try my best to help...I guess," he told her slowly. Hiromi cheered as Fuego began to decide on what to do first. "The first thing we should learn is how to get you to fly. Flying is one of a dragon's many distinct traits that separates us from other reptiles like crocodiles and snakes."

"But I don't have wings," Hiromi told him with a frown.

"That is a problem...let's go visit the knowledge dragon. There isn't a dragon elder that could gift you the power of flight, so we'll just have to give you the next best thing," Fuego stated. He lowered his body and motioned the two to get on. Volance got on Bieber back with no hesitation, but Hiromi was a little more troubling to convince. In the end, she got on him.

His body felt warm. Really warm, like a fire in the middle of the night. She held onto one of the spike protruding from Fuego's back, and he took off. Hiromi gasped but quickly regained confidence as she looked down below. They were right over the plaza. She awed at the sight while Fuego simply smiled.

Fuego landed outside a cave near a large, crystal structure that was built many years ago. Hiromi and Volance got off and followed him to the entrance. There was a metal plate hanging from a branch above the cave. Fuego simply whacked it with his tail and it made a loud gonging noise.

"I'll be right there," Hiromi heard from...further above the cave? After a little bit, they heard something tumble down what she thought was a staircase. Stepping into the light is a dragon with white scales and a pair of glasses over his eyes, which she fount a little odd.

"Took you long enough," Fuego told the dragon.

"Ah, Fuego. What a pleasant surprise seeing you here. What's your problem today," the dragon asked.

"I'm teaching Hiromi here how to be a dragon. I need you to find some things that could help her, like some sort of glider or something," Fuego explained. The knowledge dragon looked down to see her.

"Oh, your that human girl that the island decided to keep. I'm Cyclos, short for Cyclospora," the knowledge dragon said, appearing beside Hiromi. "It may sound odd that I was named after a certain disease spreading, microscopic thing, but I assure you, I'm not a killer."

"Okay, okay. Let's just get this over with," Fuego grumbled. Cyclos nodded and motioned them to follow him inside. The inside of the cave was lined with lots of human artifacts. Hiromi eyed one of these devices, a long stick with a pointed rock at the end.

"Alright, lets see what I can find." At the end of the room was a large crystal with holograms surrounding it. Cyclos sat down and began moving these holograms, searching for something that could help Hiromi fly. After he was done, one hologram was on the crystal. "Ah, this is it. The Battle Suit 1300. This one has a draconic design and a built in avatar."

"Wait, that?"

"Yes, it will be perfect for her to help blend in with us. It provides our flying aspect with it's rocket boots and jet pack, and it has an avatar that would allow her to shoot the element of her choosing, kinda like a dragon," Cyclos explained. They heard a stick fall on the ground, and they turn to see Hiromi standing beside a spear, smiling in embarrassment.

"It's just a stick with a rock at the end, it's going to be fine," Fuego told her. She sighed in relief as Fuego turned back to Cyclos. "How long until you can get this thing complete?"

"It would probably take a week or so. I'm pretty fast at making things, but this battle suit is the most advanced in the Ottoman arsenal. It's gonna take me a while to get it right," Cylos told him. Fuego sighed before turning back to Hiromi and Volance.

"Dont worry amigo, you'll be one of us...sooner or later," he said. Hiromi smiled at the fire dragon as Volance cheered.

"Woohoo! Sis is gonna be a dragon!"

"Yeah!" Fuego smiled at the siblings before he looked over at Cyclos.

"We'll be leaving now," he said. Cyclos nodded as Fuego was about to walk it with Hiromi and Volance. An alarm went off. Fuego rushed back in to see Cyclos moving more holograms around. "What's going on now!?"

"Wait, hold on, let me see...oh...oh my."

"What is it!?"

"It's an...airship. It doesn't have any of the designs of the nations of Earth. This must be one of the nations that live on this planet," Cyclos explained. Fuego looked at him in shock before he turned towards the entrance of the cave.

"Where is it landing," he asked.

"In the plaza." Fuego growled before rushing out of the cave. Hiromi and Volance jumped onto his back and he took off towards the plaza.

* * *

The airship unhinged its landing gear and softly touched the ground. It opened its hatch to reveal Ozpin, who stepped out of the airship. He shielded his eyes for a moment before looking out into the plaza. Dozens of dragons were looking at him, wondering what he would do. His simply adjusted his glasses and held onto his cane.

"Hello." The dragons looked at each other in confusion. They probably didn't understand him. It was worth a shot though. A loud roar signifies the arrival of another dragon. This one was much older than the other dragons, and covered in some sort of rock armor. This dragon snorted at him before he began his approach.

" **Who are you** ," the dragon questioned.

"I am Ozpin, principle of Beacon Academy. We have noticed a few of your kind come to Vale, and we've tracked them to this island to investigate," Ozpin introduced himself and his mission.

" **Is that so? No human had ever stepped here to investigate this island before. The only humans that did come here were fount at a shipwreck that we nursed back to health and sent back home, except for one of course** ," the dragon told him. Ozpin raised an eyebrow in interest. A human living here among dragons? He now had the evidence that these dragons aren't like those from fairytales.

"I would assume you are the leader of these dragons," Ozpin questioned.

" **No, I am simply an elder of my sub-species. Each sub-species has their own elder, but the elder, the king, the GOD of dragons, lives up there** ," the elder said, pointing up to the top of a volcano that was on the island.

"I see..."

" **While I would love for you to stay and discover some of the basics of us...you should probably leave. Not all the dragons here are...well...kind towards humans** ," the rock elder stated.

"I assure you, I'm not the bad guy here," Ozpin told him.

" **You said that your a principle at this "Beacon Academy." What is it exactly**?"

"Beacon Academy is where hunters and huntresses are trained to be protectors of the people," Ozpin explained.

" **Protectors of the people...you mean like from those Grimm creatures that have been harassing our dragons for years** ," the rock elder questioned as another dragon landed beside him. Ozpin recognized this dragon. It was the same dragon that was spotted reading books in the library. He fount it odd that a dragon was reading books in a human library in the middle of a human city, but the dragon was probably looking for knowledge.

" **Ah, Fuego, I see you brought the child here**." Child? Ozpin raised a brow as he noticed a young dragon, and a human girl, get off his back.

The girl was young, eleven years from what he sees, with black, bushy, long hair, blue eyes, and wearing a simple blue dress with puffy shoulders that was open around her neck. He was beginning to wonder if this girl was part of a royal family. The girl looked at him before she hid behind Fuego's leg, apparently a little shy.

" **We fount this girl with a bunch of survivors on an attacked ship a little while off from our island. From our guess, a Grimm attacked it and killed many on board before knocking her out and destroying the ship. When we fount her and brought her back to the healer cave, she remembered nothing of her past, as well as a little bit of her own identity** ," the rock elder explained.

Fuego gently pushed the girl out of her hiding spot and in front of Ozpin. He knelt down in front of her as she blushed a little.

"What's your name?"

"H...Hiromi," the girl told him. Ozpin fount it a little odd that she wasn't named after a color, but assumed that dragons name their children differently then humanity does.

"Hm..." he slowly got up and looked at the rock elder. "Your island must've been really isolated. We have no data on your kind all. You mind if we walk around so you can help us understand your kind?"

" **I wouldn't reccomend it. Like I said before, there are a few dragons here that...well...don't like humanity as much as we do. What I do reccomend, is that you leave immediately. Vokun will provide you with a skybridge to get you back to your place** ," the rock elder told him. Before Ozpin could speak, a thick cloud of water vapor surrounded them. Ozpin and Hiromi couldn't see a thing. Hiromi felt something grab her as she was lifted into the air. She screamed as the water vapor reformed into a dragon, an elder from the looks of it. It gripped her with his abnormally long tail, trying to suffocate her life away as he tightened his grip.

" **Hurican! Put the girl down** ," the rock elder roared.

" **Never! Humanity is a plague that's only purpose is to destroy our precious kingdom! I will make their deaths swift and painful** ," the steam elder replied, tightening her grip more. Hiromi screamed in pain as the rock elder had enough.

The elder jumped into the air, rolling himself into a ball which was soon covered in rock. The elder rammed himself into Hurican. He grunted in shock as he dropped Hiromi and turned into vapor, moving behind the rock elder as the two reformed. They stared down at each other before the clashed. Steam and rock flew everywhere as the young dragon rushed over to Hiromi's aid. Tried tried to get her to awaken, as the force of the steam elder's constrictive tail made her go unconscious.

"Need a hand?" The young one looked up to see Ozpin. He picked her up and rushed her to cover, the young dragon following behind. Ozpin was impressed. These dragons...they were much different than story dragons. They cared for life, and they seemed strong enough that they could even be a huntsman. But something wasn't off about them. He didn't even sense aura inside them. All living beings with souls had aura. But he sensed nothing in these dragons. He did sense another energy, but he wasn't sure what to make of it.

After a few minutes, the rock elder pinned Hurican to the ground. Rock rose from the ground and wrapped around the steam elder's tail, wings, and, at least more gently, his neck. He thrashed about, trying to break free of his bearings. The rock elder snorted before turning to Ozpin, who held Hiromi in his arms. The rock elder rushed to her and gently picked her up from the back of her collar. She was wet due to all the steam generated by the battle, but overall, she was okay.

" **Thank you for your quick action. Who knows if a stray rock may of impacted her skull and crushed it** ," the dragon said.

"I'm impressed. You fought well, just as good as a professional huntsman," Ozpin told him. Flattered, he gave a smirk.

" **Why thank you. Elders are the third strongest dragons on this island. Well, since the main problem has been taken care of, maybe I could show you around. It's the most I could do** ," the rock elder told him. Ozpin straightened his glasses as the rock elder looked at Fuego. " **Get Hiromi and Volance back to her home**." Fuego nodded, and gently took Hiromi and led Volance back to their mother's cave.

"Where will we begin," Ozpin asked.

" **Well, we will just start with the basics and work up from here**."

* * *

 **Glad that's over with. I thank you for reading this chapter. If you have ideas for the next chapter, please leave a review.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	4. Pre-Volume: Chapter 4

**I'm gonna issue a warning here. This chapter may be a little...unhealthy for those in the K to K+ range (well, at least one part), so, from now on, this story will be with a T rating (and possibly an M rating) in the future.**

* * *

 **Origins of a Draconic Kingdom**

 **Pre-volume**

 **Chapter 4**

Ozpin listened patiently to the rock elder as he was given a tour of the island. The rock elder, whom he recalled was named Terberis, explained to him about evrrything he could, including the many sub-species of dragon that live here, the many jobs each sub-species holds, how some sub-species could change their size, to a limit, and many other facts. But there a few that intrigued him.

The first one was about "Dust Dragons." Apparently, they are a relatively new sub-species that produce Dust like how fire dragons produce fire. The second one was the crystal dragons. Their element is an unknown crystal and are the bulk of this island's defense and military. The third one isn't really a fact, but he didn't sense aura from any of the inhabitants of this island, though he could sense that Hiromi has one. But the last one...kinda scared him a little.

It was about their god-king, Obsidorah.

" **Obsidorah isn't like all the other dragons. Sure, he was the one who created us, but he's WAY different. He has there heads, each with it's own personality. He stands upright, and covered in obsidian armor. He also has two giant wings where his "arms" would be, two, thick legs similar to an elephant's, and two tails that end in obsidian clubs. His blood is molten rock, which allows him to survive in the lava in his hideout on Mount Toba** ," Terberis explained to Ozpin as they reached a statue of said dragon. Ozpin stared at the statue. It was in great detail, showing the many features this dragon had. But then, Terberis said something that he never expected.

" **Oh, forgot. He's 426 meters tall from our latest estimates**."

426 meters. The Grimm Dragon is around 150 meters long. The tallest buildings in Vale only reached a height similar to that. If what Terberis said was true, Obsidorah alone would be enough to destroy EVERY city, military, and possibly the Grimm horde, just by his giant size.

"Your telling the truth I assume," Ozpin asked.

" **If I were lying, I wouldn't have a job as an elder** ," Terberis told him. Ozpin was a little shocked at this, but he hid it well. Terberis sighed as he walked in another's direction. " **That is all the information I know. Is it enough**?"

"Yes, that's all I need. I'll need to discuss this with the other kingdoms. They will probably need to know of your existence," Ozpin told him. Terberis raised his head a little and turned to Ozpin.

" **There is more than one Kingdom on Remnant** ," he questioned.

"Yes. Four of them to be exact."

" **...I see**." Terberis looked up at the top of Mount Toba. He needed to know what to do about this situation. So he decided to do what he thought Obsidorah would do. " **If you speak about us, you have to recognize us as our own kingdom. Understand**?"

"I will try, though I don't know if the council members will trust a "dragon kingdom." Some of them may as well ask to exterminate this island because they'll think your the dragons from those stories," Ozpin told the rock elder. Terberis only scoffed as lowered his head closer to Ozpin.

" **If they ever do attack us, the crystal dragons will not have any trouble in transforming their armadas into ornate crystal trophies to put around our island as a warning to warlords who come across our island** ," he said with a bit of venom, though not directed to Ozpin.

"I would believe your race would hold out well," Ozpin said. Terberis raised his head up and took Ozpin back to the plaza.

" **It's time for you to head off. Like I said before, that's all the info I can give you** ," he told Ozpin. He nodded and and went inside the airship. He turned back around to speak to Terberis again.

"Your island may expect company in the near future."

" **We'll be ready by then**." Ozpin nodded as the airship closed its hatch and took off. Ozpin sat back down, thinking about the information he was presented. Not long after, the pilot called him up. He looked out the window to see a swirling blur portal that had formed in front of the airship. On the other side was Beacon itself. Ozpin figured this was how those dragons got to Vale so quickly. He ordered the pilot through, and so he did, ending up back at home after taking off just half a minute ago.

The council will be having a field day when he tells them the news. But he also has a feeling that they won't believe him.

* * *

Terberis sighed as he watched the airship go through the portal. They've been discovered. But that didn't matter now. He had no grudges against humanity. For now, he will check on Hiromi.

He walked to Vapor's cave. He let out a roar, and Vapor stepped forth with Hiromi and Volance by her side. He crooned to her, asking if Hiromi was okay. Vapor told him that she was...somehow okay, despite almost being constricted to death. Any wound she seemed to have disappeared after a minute or so, which shocked her a little.

He was also shocked about this, but smiled. At least she was alright. He also asked where she was going, and she told him that she was heading to the coast to fish for dinner. Terberis nodded and took off, most likely back to his district.

* * *

After a minute of walking, Hiromi and Volance, with their mother, made it to the beaches of the island. She told them to stay put as she went to fish, and took off into the sky. Hiromi lied down on the sand as Volance kept watch. He was scared for his sister's life. If she was in danger from the steam dragon elder, than she needs protection. Luckily, he was there to watch over her while their mother done things.

After a while, their mother came back with a basket of fish. She motioned the two to follow her home, and they did so. When they got to the main plaza however, they say Hurican. He was looking around for something, and by that angry look he's giving, he's probably looking for Hiromi. Not wanting to risk her children's lives, she took a detour. That detour took them into territory she didn't want to go in but realized too late.

The rock dragon district.

It was eerily quiet around them as they walked through the district. Volance stayed close to Hiromi as their mother lead the way. She knew her way around this place. They end up running into a trio of rock dragons that blocked their path. She recognized these three.

"Why hello there. Didn't realize you were coming through today," one of them started.

"Mom, who are these guys," Hiromi asked as she cowered behind Vapor'e leg.

"Those are the Rocking Trio. They're a reason why I don't want you around this district," she told them. The Rocking Trio laughed as they began to circle around them.

"Yeah, and you stumbled into our territory," the first one said.

"We don't like it when someone goes into our territory, isn't that right Umber," the second one questioned. Umber laughed like a madman as the first of the trio approached her from the side.

"But since your a nice dragoness, we'll let you hang around a little bit, right fellas?" The other two laughed as the first one used his tail to touch her leg. She used her own tail to smack him away.

"Tail off! I have children here," Vapor growled. Hiromi and Volance clambered up onto her back as she took off. However, Umber bit onto her leg, pulling her down. The sudden pull caused Hiromi and Volance to fall off of her. They landed without harm as Vapor was pushed to the ground. The leader put his front foot on her neck, preventing her escape.

"You thought you could get away from us? I don't think so," he said darkly. The other two grew menacing smiles on them as Vapor's eyes widnened.

"You leave mom alone," Hiromi yelled, running to the leader and hitting his leg. Her hits did nothing to him, and he simply flicked her at Volance with his tail. She crashed into Volance, the both of them tumbling into Umber, who looked at them with the same menacing smile he gave Vapor. Hiromi screamed in fear, which caught the attention of a nearby dragon.

"Now...where were we," the leader said. Before he could do anything, Terberis came down from the sky, ramming himself into the leader before he launched boulders at the other two. This shocked them enough to make them flee. Terberis roared at them before looking at Vapor.

" **You alright**?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine," she told him as he helped her up. Hiromi and Volance rushed over to her. They were scared, and Vapor could see that. Terberis offered her protection for the way home, and she took the offer. They arrived home, and Terberis bid her farewell, flying back to find the Rocking Trio to put them in their place.

* * *

A week after that little incident, Cyclos called over Fuego and Vapor, who brung Hiromi and Volance with her. The two dragons landed, and Vapor let her two children off her back. Cyclos was already there to meet them.

"You have arrived. Thought you wouldn't make it," Cyclos told them.

"What's the problem," Vapor asked. Fuego looked at her.

"You see, about a week ago, Hiromi asked me to help her become like us. I was a little shocked at first, but agreed to teach her and brung her to Cyclos to figure something out," Fuego explained. Vapor looked down at Hiromi. She was smiling at her. Vapor sighed before looking up at Cyclos.

"What did you think of this time," she questioned him. Grinning, he gave Hiromi a circular device about the size of her hand.

"Decided to give her a Battle Suit 1300, though with a few addons. Go ahead Hiromi, put it on your waist like you would a belt and spin the center," he told them. Hiromi did what she was told. When it activated, metal started to cover her body. She panicked a little, but calmed down as it finished. Covering her was a modified metal suit, that had unfurled a draconic-looking helmet, metal dragon wings, and metal claws on the hands and feet with smaller devices in each palm. Fuego was impressed by the looks of the suit.

"That's...incredible! She looks like a dragon now," Vapor exclaimed.

"And...I kinda want to teach her." Fuego and Vapor looked at him in confusion. "You know nothing about this suit. I know however," Cyclos told them. Vapor looked at the knowledge dragon for a moment. Sure, he can get kinda crazy and idiotic, but he's a great dragon to have. And if this thing Hiromi has is a human invention, and Cyclos holds most if not all of humanity's knowledge...then she might just trust him.

"Y-yeah, you can train her. Just be careful, alright," she told him. Cyclos grinned as Hiromi struggled to deactivate the suit. Cyclos took his claw and turned the device, shutting the suit off. It furled back into a small belt, and Hiromi sighed in relief. She heard the whole thing, and she smiled at Cyclos.

"Thank you." Cyclos grinned before noticing Volance trying to get his attention.

"Train me, train me! I wanna be a big dragon like mom," he told him. Vapor smiled at her young before crooning in approval.

"Alright. Looks like I'm training you both. We can start training toomorrow," Cyclos told them. Hiromi and Volance smiled and nodded, and followed their mother home.

* * *

"I can't believe it! I can't wait to become like mother," Volance exclaimed, running around the field as Hiromi and his mother rested under a tree. She laughed as he watched Volance running around like a hyper, human child.

"He's turning out to be a lot like his father," she said quietly. She didn't realize, however, that Hiromi heard her.

"Father?" Vapor looked down at her human child with a shocked expression. She wasn't supposed to hear that yet. Volance stopped and wandered over to them.

"Is there something wrong," he asked. Vapor sighed. She was the going to get out of this easy.

"Volance...you've wondered about your father for a long time, haven't you?" Volance nodded as she sat up. "I...wish he was here. But, before you were born, he dissappeared during a fishing trip. I don't know what happened to him, he..."

Volance and Hiromi could see steam escaping from her eyes. Volance knew that meant she was upset. He went up to her mother and nuzzled her.

"It's okay mom. Me and sis will be big, strong dragons! We'll go and find him, we promise!"

"Yeah!" Vapor couldn't help but smile at her two children. She would've told them it was too dangerous, but then Cyclos agreed to train them. In his hands, she's sure that they will become the dragons their father once was. She brung the two close, nuzzling them both with her snout. Hiromi giggled while Volance nuzzled her back.

"I'm sure you two can," she said. Hiromi and Volance smiled at her before they turned towards the sunset.

"I wonder what I will look like when I'm old enough," Hiromi asked herself.

"You'll grow up to be a strong and beautiful woman. I just know you will," Vapor said. Hiromi smiled.

"Well...I cant wait. Who knows what the future holds."

* * *

 **Woop! It be a finished! I hope you enjoyed this...chapter. If you got any questions or want to see ideas for future chapters, leave a review.**

 **Before I leave, I will like to tell you this chapter is the last of the "Pre-Volume." Volume 1 will begin in the next chapter, and will occur six years after chapter 4.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	5. Volume 1: Chapter 1: Part 1

**Reminder: This takes place six years after chapter 4**

* * *

 **Origins of a Draconic Kingdom**

 **Volume 1: Chapter 1: Part 1**

On the coast of Dragon Island:

"So now, for this tulip snail, it appears safe to patrol the shallows in search of a meal," a voice said. "But, is it?" Nearby was a larger one. "At five kilograms in weight, the giant horse conch, has little to fear from any shark, and it has a taste for tulip snail." The snail slowly began to chase after the smaller snail while fish swim around. "Sensing the approaching danger, the snail flees."

The two snails initiate a chase. "But, in the world of snail paces, the conch is something of a Ferrari. It calls for desperate measures." The snail somehow gets out of it's shell and starts flicking itself away from the conch. Finally, the tulip snail gets tired. "Exhausted after it's last ditch attempt, the tulip snail is slowly gunned down," the voice says as the conch envelops the snail.

"Cyclos?"

Cyclos gasps, taking his head out of the water before turning around.

"Oh gosh. Hiromi you scared me," he said. Hiromi has changed a lot over the six years she's lived in the kingdom. Now she's almost an adult, seventeen years of age. She still has a face of innocence, her black hair, and her blue eyes, but this time, she's wearing a tight blue dress with a black overshirt to cover the zipper that allow her to get out of her dress. And, if I dare say, she deserves the "extra thick" title due to her backside.

"Are you playing David Attenborough again," Volance questioned, stepping beside his adopted human sister. He now stood at the same height Cyclos is, though still younger by about twenty years.

"Well uh...maybe," Cyclos said. He grinned. "What brings you two to me today?"

"We wanted to tell you goodbye," Hiromi told him. Cyclos coughed, not expecting her to say that.

"Woah what!? What do you mean goodbye," he asked.

"Were going out into the world to search for my father," Volance replied. Cyclos sighed in understanding. He remembered them saying something about going to find their father when they were old enough.

"I see..."

"Thank you for all you did for me and Volance, we appreciate it," Hiromi told him. Cyclos simply nodded as she got on Volance's back, hoisting a bag over one of his horns. They were about to take off when Cyclos stopped them. "Something wrong?"

"I'm going with you." Hiromi and Volance stepped back a little.

"Why? Don't you have stuff to do," Volance questioned the knowledge dragon. Cyclos simply laughed and put a wing on Volance's back.

"My boy, I'm already done with all that. I wanted to travel the world, collecting information to put into the Dragon Kingdom's database. Our knowledge of Remnant is...well, putting it into basic terms, a little lacking. I mean, the only other data we had was about Dust and a few Grimm. We really don't know much," he told them.

"Ohhh I see. That makes sense," Hiromi said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go," Volance exclaimed.

"Hold on!" Volance turned his head back to Cyclos. "Hiromi, did you forget your battle suit?"

"Nope, still got it," Hiromi reassured.

"Ah, good." Finally, the two dragons took to the skies. Hiromi looked back at the island. She had only lived there for six years, and she already felt she was one with dragon kind. She was going to miss this place, but she assure she herself that, after they find their father, they will return.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a portal opened up in front of Volance and Cyclos, showing what she thought was a city.

"Would you look at that. It's the city of Vale. I remember Ozpin going through this when he fount us six years ago," Cyclos stated. Volance started to feel a little nervous, mostly for the fact that they are going to fly above a human city. And humans are notoriously suspicious of objects or creatures flying in the skies.

Hiromi noticed this, and patted Volance on the neck, reassuring him that she will handle any human that takes suspicion of him or Cyclos. He smiled at her, and the two dragons entered the portal, leaving the Dragon Kingdom's airspace and into Vale's skyline.

"Wow! This place looks amazing," Volance exclaimed. The two landed on a tall building, near the center so those on the sidewalk wouldn't see them.

"Alright, before we begin, I want to find more information to add to the database. Hiromi, you will follow me to the library," Cyclos said.

"Hold on! You're a dragon! You're gonna arouse a panic if you try to get into the library. How do you think you'll be able to get in," Hiromi questioned.

"Hehe, Hiromi dear. I have many talents." With that, his body was enshrined in a bright glow. When it went away, he was a human! Well, mostly human. He still had his wings, horns, and tail, but everything else about him was human.

"Wha...how did you do that?"

"It's the power of my magora. You'll probably ask me what that is, so I'm just gonna tell you right off the bat. Magora is a manifestation of a dragon's soul. But, for some reason, the power you get is based off your name's meaning. For example, my name is Cyclos, so my power would be to be able to turn into...vehicles...yeah, I know, odd right," Cyclos explained.

"But that doesn't explain why you could turn human," Hiromi told him.

"Oh, yeah, forgot. Dragons that have reached at least level three magora can transform into a humanoid."

"Ohh...I see." With that, Cyclos jumped off the building, landing in an alleyway. Hiromi followed by climbing down a ladder.

"You could've just jumped," Cyclos told her. She blushed a little in embarrassment, but the two continued on their way, Volance following close behind.

They soon found the library, and Cyclos and Hiromi entered. Cyclos went straight to the books, reading everything he could while Hiromi simply sat there, bored out of her mind. However, someone caught her attention.

It was a boy, roughly her age, with pale skin, dark brown hair, and wearing a blue, button-up shirt with orange buttons and insides. He was also reading information books, and seemed to pay more attention to his studies than his actual surroundings. After an hour of reading, Cyclos closed the book in his hands.

"Alright Hiromi. Got all the information I need. Let's go find Volance before he gets himself into trouble," Cyclos told her. He got up, but she didn't move. Cyclos stopped and turned around. "Hiromi?"

He waved his clawed hand in front of her face, but she didn't flinch. He grumbled in annoyance, then followed her gaze. His eyes landed on the boy, and he already knew what was up.

'She's only been here for an hour or so, and she already has a crush on someone. Damn,' he said in his mind. Not wanting to stay any longer, as he doesn't feel comfortable in his human form, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her rapidly. "Yoo-hoo! Anyone there!?"

"Ah! Geez! You could've told me we were going," Hiromi said, finally out of her trace.

"I did, but you were uh...admiring something." Hiromi realizes what he meant, and blushed again in embarrassment.

"I wasn't looking at him, I swear," she lied.

"Meh, that's what many girls say. Come on, let's go," Cyclos grumbled, grabbing Hiromi's arm with his tail and dragging her out of the library. When they got out, Volance, who was supposed to be on the roof, had vanished.

"Where did he go?"

"He can't be far. Let's go before he's noticed," Cyclos said. Transforming back to his dragon form, he let Hiromi on his back and took off. Before he could get above the buildings, a large airship hovered in their way. They weren't able to stop in time and crashed into it. While nothing happened to the airship, the two then crashed into a nearby building while it was flying off. "Ow."

"So much for finding Volance," Hiromi groaned, pushing herself up. The smoke in the area, which kinda confused her, finally cleared. And then her eyes widened.

They were spotted.

And not just by anyone, but by one woman Cyclos remembered overhearing about when Ozpin discovered them, Glynda Goodwitch.

"Oh shit."

"Woah! Is that a dragon," a girl that was with Glynda, for some reason, asked in admiration.

"Hiromi, activate your battle suit and let's hurry le fuck outta here," Cyclos whispered to Hiromi. Glynda turned her attention to the girl for a second, and that was the perfect opportunity for them to get away. Hiromi quickly activated her battle suit, and took off, Cyclos following close behind.

"That was a close one," Hiromi said.

"Tell me about it," Volance said, suddenly flying beside them.

"Volance!? Where have you been," Hiromi questioned.

"Been exploring. Looked like you were taking your time in there so I decided to go explore this city on my own," Volance explained.

"You could've been spotted and attacked!"

"I was in the air. They wouldn't know if they were attacking a dragon or an aircraft," Volance told them. Cyclos rolled his eyes at the younger dragon and noticed a forest nearby.

"Let's head there and stay for the night. We'll leave in the morning," Cyclos told them. The two nodded, and flew down into a small clearing. Realizing they probably needed firewood, Cyclos used his tail to whack a tree in half. He pulled it to the center, where Hiromi fired a small plasma ball at it, causing it to ignite.

"Alright, that's good," Cyclos grumbled. Growling to himself, he laid down upon the soft grass before going to sleep. Volance did the same thing, and Hiromi unactivated her battle suit and unhinged it from her dress. Laying it on the ground next to her, she laid her head on Volance's side.

"Wonder if we can find dad at this rate," she asked him.

"I don't know. Remnant is pretty big. It would probably take years to find him," Volance replied, laying his head on the ground.

"I don't think it would take that long. I think, if he caught your scent, he would come running to find us," Hiromi said. Volance smiled at his human sister before looking up at the stars. The moon was broken, but it didn't bother him. He sighed before he closed his eyes.

"I hope your right," he said before going to sleep. Hiromi yawned before closing her eyes as well.

"Goodnight brother." And with that, the three went to sleep. But, as they were sleeping, a pair of blood red eyes watched them from the bushes, a devious intent growing inside it before the eyes vanished.

Who, or what, was watching them?

* * *

 **And there we go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have an idea for this story, leave a review and I'll try to add it in. And if you do have an idea for a team for Hiromi, if she decides to go to Beacon, no thanks, I already have a team picked out for her.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**

 **(Holy shit, just realized how short and off this chapter feels to me. It feels...rushed. Meh, I'll suffer the consequences and watch my story as it dies.)**


	6. Update

**Authors Note**

 **Finally, after a long silence and just plain ignorance, I finally got around to working on Origins of a Draconian Kingdom once more. However, instead of making the next chapter, I decided to rewrite the whole story, since a lot of my work has changed and I want to adapt this story to that change. I called it Re:MIX because...I like Kingdom Hearts?**

 **I dunno, but enjoy this mediocre combination of chapters 1 and 2 and a little spice up about the arrival of Hiromi in the first chapter of Origins of a Draconian Kingdom Re:MIX.**

 **I would provide the link, but the writing technology is preventing me from giving the full one. Just look through my work and you'll probably find it.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


End file.
